Un regalo de cumpleaños
by MissMih
Summary: Regulus descubre que pronto sera el cumpleaños de Dorcas y decide entregarle un pequeño presente como su admirador secreto. One-shot


**Un regalo de cumpleaños**

Todos los derechos de la saga pertenecen a JKRowling, únicamente he cogido prestados los personajes para poder hacer esta pequeña historia. Ésta historia pertenece al concurso literario My Potter World con la cuenta MissMih

Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en lo preciosa que era Dorcas y recordando lo que siempre le decía su madre sobre acercarse demasiado a los mestizos e impuros, pero él simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni de verla mientras pasaba por su lado. Más de una vez Severus había tenido que cogerlo disimuladamente de la túnica para que no se fuera de bruces contra una columna cuando ella pasaba por su lado. Y un día, la había escuchado hablar con Evans sobre que no sabía si celebrar una pequeña reunión en las tres escobas en la próxima salida ya que el viernes entrante era su cumpleaños, eso dejó a su mente trabajando al ciento veinte por ciento para poder encontrar algún regalo adecuado para ella. Iba a necesitar la ayuda de la única persona que no lo trataría de idiota ni querría matarlo, e iba a tener que ser lo más disimulado posible para que su "amado" hermano mayor no se enterara de lo que iba a hacer.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras intentaba no pensar en que tendría que pedir el favor a Evans de dejar el regalo en la cama de Dorcas, por suerte, Severus seguía siendo amigo de ella y le obligaba a estar con ambos para que así Malfoy no se le tirara encima por compartir tiempo con una impura. No compartía del todo los pensamientos que sus padres habían intentado inculcarle pero a raíz de ver cómo funcionaban las cosas con Sirius, decidió tomar un camino más Slytherin, dejarles creer que creía en todo sin llegar a mostrarles lo que opinaba sobre los mestizos. Para él eran diferentes por ella. Lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que si no fuese porque existía la belleza morena de Dorcas y su carácter fuerte, seguiría pensando que eran iguales o peores que los sangresucias, aunque con el ejemplo de Lilian Evans no estaba demasiado seguro. Esa muchacha podía ser una de las brujas más inteligentes y dotadas de todo su curso y aún así ser lo suficientemente tonta como para no ver que las peleas entre Potter y Severus eran causadas por los celos que ambos sentían por su causa.

Después de haber enviado la carta a su prima Andrómeda y haberse hecho con un pequeño catálogo que había encontrado en una butaca de su sala común, decidió llevárselo para ojearlo con tranquilidad mientras esperaba en la biblioteca a que Severus apareciera para su hora de estudio conjunta. Por extraño que pareciera, el nivel de Regulus en Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas era superior al de Severus y ambos se ayudaban en las asignaturas que les flojeaban un poco. Mientras Regulus estaba distraído pensando en cuál sería el mejor regalo y ojeando el catálogo, no oyó los pasos de dos personas acercándose por detrás ni cómo dejaban las cosas a su lado para poder empezar el estudio. Lily miró extrañada al joven slytherin que era el hermano pequeño de su molesto compañero de clase, parecía totalmente perdido mirando y volviendo a mirar todas las joyas que había en el catálogo que estaba mirando.

\- Si pidieras ayuda a alguien del sexo femenino podría resultarte más fácil elegir el regalo para Dorcas, aunque en mi sincera opinión es una de las personas más fáciles de contentar- le miró de reojo sonriendo de lado a Severus que, delante de ella, se estaba mordiendo los labios para no soltar una carcajada por la cara desencajada de su joven amigo, que no entendía cómo ella podía saber su secreto mejor guardado ni cuándo habían llegado esos dos que ya tenía su lado de la mesa completamente cubierto de sus cosas.

\- No estoy interesado en ella, estoy buscando un regalo para mi prima Narcisa- intentó evitar sonrojarse y guardó con rapidez el catálogo dentro de su bolsa para sacar su propio material de estudio y evitar que se siguiese hablando de su inexistente y patética vida sentimental.

\- El brazalete que has mirado cuatro veces con los colgantes del león, la escoba y el rubí le gustará- lo había dicho mientras sacaba los apuntes de Runas y se los pasaba a él para que revisara lo que habían hecho esa semana en clase con las dudas marcadas con círculos a lápiz- y en cuanto lo tengas dámelo, encontraré el modo de meterselo en el bolso para que lo encuentre.

Levantó la vista hacia ella para mirarla fijamente. No le había preguntado nada, no estaba seguro de porqué Severus estaba tan indeciso al decir sus sentimientos a aquella pelirroja que entendía porqué tenía que tratarla con desdén delante de los de su casa, que entendía la soledad de Severus y a su propio corazón mejor que nadie de su familia. Para su hermano mayor él simplemente era el mismo tipo de serpiente rastrera que eran sus progenitores, para su madre era su pequeño príncipe sangrepura, y para su padre no era más que quien iba a seguir con su legado, aunque todos estaban equivocados. Regulus había estado curando y cuidando las heridas que recibía Sirius cada vez que, estando en casa, hacía algo para enfadar a sus padres y también era el que, después de la última paliza que éste recibió, lo envió a la casa de los Potter para que éstos le curaran y lo cuidaran, mientras iba a tener lugar en la casa de Grimmauld Place una reunión entre los incipientes seguidores sangrepura del señor Oscuro.

Bajando la cabeza una vez resueltas las dudas sobre el regalo que tenía, que habían sido respuestas sin siquiera hacerlas, dejó el tema de lado para ponerse con lo que realmente habían venido a hacer en la biblioteca, estudiar y rellenar los pergaminos que les habían mandado. O en el caso de ellos tres, corregir los trabajos del otro e indicar los fallos cometidos para poder arreglarlo. Uno no era de los mas inteligentes del curso sin sacrificar horas en la biblioteca.

* * *

Después de recibir la respuesta de su prima y pedirle que siguiera cuidando de Sirius ya que él no lo podía hacer, le envió el dinero y el recorte del brazalete y los colgantes que necesitaba para el regalo, sabedor de que su prima no iba a decepcionarle, nunca lo había hecho ni nunca lo haría. Gracias a su acto de valentía él había decidido aceptar lo que sentía desde que había visto a la muchacha que lo traía de cabeza desde que la había visto en el tren el primer año. Había estado evitando el quedarse a solas con Severus desde la no conversación con Evans, esa muchacha conseguía volver loco a cualquiera que pasara demasiado tiempo con ella, la idea de que alguien entendiese cómo funcionaba su mente de ese modo lo asustaba, pero era consciente de que si no hubiese sido por la empatía de la chica y que tuviese práctica con Severus no ayudaba tampoco.

En un momento de despiste, vigilando como siempre a Dorcas desde la mesa de Slytherin, Severus se sentó delante de él y cogió la carta que la lechuza de los Tonks había dejado delante de él. Tenía ya el pequeño sobre con el futuro regalo de su amada y ahora mismo estaba en manos de su amigo que lo miraba con una sonrisa petulante.

\- Será mejor que sea yo el que le entregue esto a Lily si no quieres tener encima a Potter y al perro de tu hermano por intentar atacarla- le devolvió la carta de su prima mientras se escondía el paquete en la túnica- si quieres dejar alguna nota anónima házmelo saber antes de las cinco, no me toca clase con ella hasta pociones.

En ese momento ambos se levantaron prácticamente a la vez para poder ir ya hacia las clases, ya cerca de la salida del Gran Comedor se toparon de bruces con Lily y Dorcas, recibiendo una mirada envenenada por parte de la última quien pasó de largo entre los dos chocando con el hombro de Regulus por el camino. Ese ligero contacto hizo que se girara ligeramente y se pensara mejor lo de dejarle una nota con el regalo. Decidió saltarse la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para poder pensar en lo que iba a escribir.

Metiéndose dentro de una vieja aula polvorienta luego de separarse de Severus y limpiando con la varita una antigua silla de profesor y la mesa sacó un trozo de pergamino y se puso a pensar que iba a ser lo mejor para que no sonara ni petulante, ni pretencioso, ni que le dijera en pocas palabras que estaba locamente enamorado de ella. También pensó que debería poner algo que en algún momento pudiese llevar a pensar que era él pero sin dejárselo fácil. Algo que su hermano no pudiese descifrar. Al final con un simple: "Espero que puedas aceptar este presente aún sin saber quien soy. RAB" dejó atrás la mesa con los trozos desechados de pergamino para dirigirse a la siguiente clase y poder dar la nota a Lily.

Había terminado a tiempo todas las partes del plan "entrega de regalo" que él podía cumplir y ya solo restaba tener paciencia y que Lily dejara el regalo encima de su cama para que pudiera recibirlo y dejarla con la duda. Mejor que no supiera que era suyo porque todos sabían que Meadowes tenía una especial aversión a todo lo que tuviera relación con Sirius Black, y, teniendo en cuenta que él era su hermano menor, esa aversión se extendía hacia su persona. Sólo esperaba que cuando llegara a la conclusión de que él era su admirador anónimo no le tirara la pulsera por la cabeza.

* * *

Esperó con mucha expectación el viernes para ver si había aceptado llevar su pulsera y, al verla aparecer por las puertas del Gran Comedor, y notar el brillo del rubí en su muñeca dejó escapar un suspiro y pudo volver a respirar. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo la respiración hasta ese momento, se le habían escapado los nervios y al fin podía volver a comer. Cuando bajó la cabeza para coger algo que llevarse a la boca notó como una carta caía delante de él y viendo en el remite que ponía DM alzó la cabeza extrañado, dentro se encontraba una única palabra que significó mucho más para él que cualquier otra. La primera vez que un simple gracias lo volvía loco de alegría.


End file.
